


Nervous

by peachni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: Seungmin and Changbin are both more than nervous for dinner with Changbin’s parents.





	Nervous

There is no way Changbin can’t be nervous. His parents’ approval is one of the most important things to him, and Seungmin just so happens to be the love of his life. 

“I’m nervous,” Seungmin finally admits as they settle into the car. Changbin has been able to tell all day with the way he had been lost in his own mind, barely paying attention to anything else. “Me too,” Changbin whispers and Seungmin stills. “I’m so fucking scared. You’re the love of my life and I don’t know what I would do without you, and they’re my parents,” He continues as he cups Seungmin’s face in his hands. It feels too intimate the way they stare at each other, vulnerable fear shining in both of their eyes.

“I want them to like me. I love you so much,” Seungmin mutters and he turns his head away from Changbin. He frowns when he feels the way Seungmin’s jaw trembles as he holds back tears. “Oh, Min,” Changbin sighs, and he leans over the seats to embrace him. “I’m gonna ruin your shirt for your parents’ dinner,” Seungmin cries out and pulls away to dry his tears. 

“No you won’t,” Changbin chastises him, ignoring the prickling of his own eyes. He never wants Seungmin to feel like that, and this might be one of the most important moments in their relationship. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Changbin attempts to comfort him, reaching out to grab ahold of Seungmin’s hand. They sit there for a while until they’ve dried their tears away. Seungmin doesn’t let go of Changbin’s hand for the remainder of the car ride.

The brisk air still manages to turn Seungmin’s nose a bright pink and Changbin can’t help but reach out to caress his face. “Come on, it’s cold outside,” Seungmin complains and they make their way up the walkway to the front door. “Wait,” Seungmin stops Changbin before he knocks. 

“What?” Changbin questions, and watches as Seungmin reaches out to adjust his collar and tie. Changbin squeezes his hand once more before ringing the doorbell. 

“Changbin!” His mother calls as soon as she opens the door and pulls him into a hug before she notices Seungmin standing there nervously. “Mom, this is...Seungmin,” Changbin pulls away to introduce him. Seungmin watches nervously zas she glances between their faces before breaking out into an even larger smile. “Seungmin, it’s so nice to meet you,” She pulls him into a quick hug and he relaxes for a quick second. 

“Oh? Has Changbin arrived?” Seungmin hears his father call and make his way towards where they’re still standing in the doorway. His father looks surprised when he sees Seungmin standing next to Changbin. “Dad, this is Seungmin,” Changbin introduces him once more. 

Seungmin can hear the tremor in Changbin’s voice and nothing makes him more nervous. “You’re Seungmin, then?” His father questions before glancing back to where Changbin watches with a concerned look. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, I wish Changbin would have given us more information so we could have dressed nicer,” He looks sheepish and Seungmin can’t help but smile at their similar mannerisms. Just like that, the tension dissolves and Changbin places a steady hand on his back as he leads him inside.

His parents leave them to change out of their shoes and into slippers and they can’t help the giddy smiles they continue to send each other. “Hyung,” Seungmin whines softly as he glances up at him, exasperated. “What is it, Minnie?” Changbin teases him as he hangs their coats up. “Stop ruining your shirt,” He pouts and moves forward to straighten out Changbin’s collar once more. 

“Well, seems like my baby brother got himself someone nice to bring home after all,” A voice interrupts them and they break apart to see who Seungmin assumes is his sister watching them. He flushes at the words and turns to greet her. 

“Shut up,” Changbin grumbles but he pulls her into a hug and smiles when he pulls away. “This is Seungmin,” He gestures and Seungmin smiles at her, sighing in relief when she pulls him into a hug. “I’m glad he found someone like you,” She whispers and he can’t help but smile up at her. 

“Come on, let’s go sit,” Changbin breaks him out of his thoughts and leads him to the couch. Seungmin has a feeling this dinner will go more than well.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a cute little fic about how it would be like when seungmin met the parents for the first time. hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
